Simplify the expression. $(-5t^{4}+t^{3}+6t)(-4t)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 5 t^4 (-4 t) + t^3 (-4 t) + 6 t (-4 t) $ Simplify. $20t^{5}-4t^{4}-24t^{2}$